Sexta Temporada
◄ Sexta Temporada Estreia : 17 de março de 2015 - Finale : 02 de junho de 2015 - Número de Episódios ''': 13 '''Resumo : O grupo de estudo retorna para seu sexto ano em Greendale e terão que aceitar que já é hora de alguns deles seguirem em frente. thumb|252px Elenco Elenco Principal * Joel McHale como Jeff Winger (13 episódios) * Gillian Jacobs como Britta Perry (13 episódios) * Danny Pudi como Abed Nadir (13 episódios) * Alison Brie como Annie Edison (13 episódios) * Jim Rash como Reitor Craig Pelton (13 episódios) * Ken Jeong como Ben Chang (13 episódios) Elenco Secundário * Paget Brewster como Francesca "Frankie" Dart (13 episódios) * Keith David como Elroy Patashnik (12 episódios) * Erik Charles Nielsen como Garrett Lambert (8 episódios) * Richard Erdman como Leonard Briggs (7 episódios) * Danielle Kaplowitz as Vicki Jenkins (5 episódios) *David Neher como Todd Jacobson (5 episódios) *Darsan Solomon como Dave (4 episódios) * Yvette Nicole Brown como Shirley Bennett (2 episódios) * Martin Mull como George Perry (2 episódios) * Lesley Ann Warren como Deb Perry (2 episódios) * Craig Cackowski como Policial Cackowski (2 episódios) *Irene Choi como Annie Kim (1 episódio) * Jeremy Scott Johnson como Carl Bladt (1 episódio) * Charley Koontz como Neil (1 episódio) * Brady Novak como Richie Countee (1 episódio) * Dino Stamatopoulos como Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne (1 episódio) * David St. James como Professor Albrecht (1 episódio) *Luke Youngblood como Magnitude (1 episódio) Estrelas Convidadas *Steve Agee como David ("Modern Espionage ") *Matt Berry como Roger DeSalvo ("Grifting 101 ") *Matt Besser como Blake ("Basic RV Repair and Palmistry ") *Brooke Burns como Apresadora ("Intro to Recycled Cinema ") *Jay Chandrasekhar como Gupta Gupti Gupta ("Basic Email Security ") * Wayne Federman como O pai ("Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television ") * Nathan Fillion como Bob Waite ("Ladders ") *Matt Gourley como Briggs Hatton ( "Wedding Videography " ) *Seth Green como Scrunch ("Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television ") * Steve Guttenberg como Maury ("Intro to Recycled Cinema ") *Mitchell Hurwitz como Preston Koogler ("Modern Espionage ") *O-Lan Jones como Mãe de Garrett ("Wedding Videography ") * Lisa Loeb como Julie ("Advanced Safety Features ") *Jason Mantzoukas como Matt Lundergard ("Queer Studies & Advanced Waxing ") * Kumail Nanjiani como Lapari ("Modern Espionage ") *Randall Park como ele mesmo ("Intro to Recycled Cinema ") *Justin Roiland como Cabeça de Gelo ("Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television ") * Danielle Schneider como Karen ("Basic RV Repair and Palmistry ") * Travis Schuldt como Rick/Subway ("Advanced Safety Features ") * Brian Van Holt como Willy Sebert Smith ("Laws of Robotics and Party Rights ") * Steven Weber como Detetive Butcher ("Ladders ") *Billy Zane como Chefe do Honda ("Advanced Safety Features ") Produção Renovação Após o seu cancelamento pela NBC em 19 de maio de 2014, Sony agressivamente procurou outros caminhos para uma sexta temporada existir. Em 28 de maio, foi relatado pelo Deadline.com que o serviço online Hulu estava interessado com a série. Hulu já tinha os direitos de streaming das temporadas anteriores. O criador Dan Harmon postou em tumblr que, estava cético sobre a renovação. Em uma entrevista com o ator Danny Pudi ( Abed Nadir ) ele mencionou que qualquer acordo teria de ser finalizado antes do final de junho, quando os contratos expirarem. Em 24 de junho, fontes afirmaram que Hulu perdeu o interesse e outros locais confirmaram essas afirmações, mas também mencionaram outras empresas em conversações com a Sony, que foi mais tarde foi a Yahoo.Em 30 de junho, foi anunciado oficialmente que o Yahoo trouxe Community de volta para uma sexta temporada, para ser exibido em sua rede de transmissão on-line Yahoo Screen. Elenco e equipe A oferta de última hora foi intermediado pouco antes do prazo de validade do contrato dos atores. Todo o elenco principal da quinta temporada ( Joel McHale , Gillian Jacobs , Danny Pudi , Alison Brie , Yvette Nicole Brown , Ken Jeong e Jim Rash ) eram esperados para retornar. No entanto, não muito tempo depois que começou a produção, foi anunciado em 30 de setembro que Yvette Nicole Brown estava deixando a série . Brown pediu uma liberação de seu contrato, a fim de cuidar do seu pai doente. Em 9 de Novembro, Yahoo TV anunciou que iria ter novos personagens como " Francesca" Frankie "Dart " e " Elroy Patashnik ".A atriz Paget Brewster foi escalado como a Frankie que já havia feito uma personagem na quinta temporada. O ator Keith David foi escalado como Patashnik que também participou de Community anterioriormente como o narrador do episódio "Pillows and Blankets ". Outros membro do elenco Jonathan Banks ( Buzz Hickey ) não era esperado retornar, uma vez que ele está fazendo o spin off de " Breaking Bad " ," Better Call Saul " . John Oliver ( Ian Duncan ) também não poderia devido ao seu trabalho em " Last Week Tonight with John Oliver " . Na Comic Con 2014 de San Diego, Dan Harmon disse que a participação de Oliver ainda estava " contratualmente possível " No dia 8 de dezembro de 2014, Chevy Chase ( Pierce Hawthorne ) afirmou que ele era ter uma pequena participação na sexta temporada com o possibilidade de voltar para outra participação. Dan Harmon negou,mais disse que caso ocorresse prefiria guarda isso como segredo. Dan Harmon mencionou que ele gostaria de ter Donald Glover (Troy Barnes ) de volta,mas não foi possivel. Promovendo a Temporada Trailers oficiais thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|306px thumb|center|402px Propagandas do Yahoo thumb|252px Fotos promocionais Yahoo Community Gravestone.jpg Season Six promotional poster.jpg Community Season Six promotional banner.jpg Community Season Six Ben Chang promotional poster.jpg Community Season Six promotional Dean Pelton poster.jpg Community Season Six Annie Edison promotional poster.jpg Community Season Six Britta Perry promotional photo.jpg Community Season Six Abed Nadir promotional poster.jpg Community Season Six Jeff Winger promotional poster.jpg Comic-Con thumb|center|415 px Em 2014 na San Diego Comic Con, um painel especial foi organizado pelo TV Guide para Community.O criador Dan Harmon e co-showrunner Chris McKenna estavam presentes acompanhado por membros do elenco como Joel McHale, Gillian Jacobs, Jim Rash, juntamente com o consultor criativo (e ator do Star-Burns) Dino Stamatopoulos . Eles responderam as perguntas sobre a série e falaram sobre o que esperar na sexta temporada. Lista de Episódios da Temporada Categoria:Temporada Categoria:Sexta Temporada Categoria:Temporada do Yahoo